elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma's Photo Studio
Plot Today is Thanksgiving and George is so excited! He loves everything about the holiday—from the parade with music, jugglers, and big balloons to the delicious turkey shared with family and friends. But even on Thanksgiving the curious little monkey manages to stir up some trouble! Follow George through his Thanksgiving adventures with the short poems in this board book. The fun, tabbed pages are perfect for little fingers! Through rhyming text, this shaped board book captures some of the best features of the parade, as seen through the eyes of a child. Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Barney teaches Baby Bop the concept of rhythm, when Barney and his friends begin to start their own Marching Band parade. It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the , the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby Cadabby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to , the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a pursuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. It's time to celebrate spring at the fun-filled Sesame Street Bunny Hop where everyone is making their own special Easter bonnet to wear to the party. What will Zoe’s hat look like? How will Big Bird decorate his? What color will Elmo choose for his special bonnet? Find out and come join in with this fun-filled book! Songs # Do Your Ears Hang Low # We're Here Because We're Here # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy # Michael Finnigan # No, No, Yes, Yes # Once an Austrian # Grasshopper # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # Little Green Frog # Frog Round # Down by the Bay # Risseldy, Rosseldy # Bitty Booty Baby # One Bottle o' Pop # A Ram Sam Sam # Five In the Bed # Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends # Make New Friends # Let Us Sing Together # Off We Go to the Circus # The Circus on Parade # The Ringmaster Song # The Hokey Pokey # Home On The Range # The Girl on the Flying Trapeze # Over and Over Again # The Muffin Man # Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines # Grasshoppers Three # Had a Little Rooster # The Ballerina's Waltz # Little Baby Ottie # The Lion Tamer # Little Peter Rabbit # The Monkey Songs # Jack be Nimble # If You're Happy and You Know It # Join the Circus # Are You Sleepy? Cast Kevin Clash as Elmo Adam Driver as Lucanie Adam West as The Thai Bell Adrian Rawlins as Thaizilla Afshan Azad as Gunner Ahmed Best as Kingfisherer Alan Mariott as Gopher Alan Rackman as Ajmurus Alessandro Juliani as The Kraken Alessandro Nivola as Karateon Alex Crockford as Rotary Elmo Alfred Molina as Oliver Alison Brie as Santur Anais Fairweather as Bonang Andre Sogliuzzo as Mrs. Troll Andrew Kishino as Bizaaro Andrew Stanton as Lian Andy Buckley as Mr. Copeland Andy Secombe as Riff Angelique Perrin as Barney Angus Barnett as BJ Angus Mcinnis as Baby Bop Anna Graves as Milkman Anthony Daniels as Dinosuchus Anthony Phelan as George Ariana Richards as Jerry Ariel Winter as Simon Arliss Howard as Twinken Armie Hammer Ashleigh Ball Ashley Eckstein Ashley Johnson Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey B.D. Wong Barry Pepper Ben Burtt Ben Kingsley Bill Fagerbakke Bill Hader Bill Murray Bill Nighy Billy Dee Williams Billy West Bob Peck Bonnie Hunt Bonnie Wright Brad Garrett Bret Iwan Brian Blessed Brian Drummond Brian George Brian Stepanek Brian Tee Brigitte Millar Bruce A. Young Bruce Campbell Bryant Prince Bryce Dailas Howard Bryton James Bud Luckey Bumper Robinson Cameron Thor as Hype Carlos Alazraqui as Anamarina Caroline Blakiston Carolyn Lawrence Carolyn Pickles Carrie Fisher Charlie Day Charlie Schlatter Charlotte Keoch Chow Yun-fat Chris Cox Chris Evans Chris Hemsworth Chris Parsons Chris Pratt Christina Ricci Christopher B. Duncan Christopher Corey Smith Christopher Eccleston Christopher Lloyd Cindy Robinson Clancy Brown Claudia Leitte Clive Revill Colin Baker Colin Trevorrow Colleen O'Shaughnessey Conan O'Brien Corey Burton Corey Feldman Courtenay Taylor Cree Summer Cynthia Addai-Robinson Daisy Ridley Damon Herriman Dan Aykroyd Dan Castellaneta Dan Starkey Dane Cook Daniel Radcliffe Danielle Trebor Danny Mann Danny McBride Dante Basco Daran Norris Darcy Rose Byrnes Darwin Shaw Dave B. Mitchell Dave Fennoy Dave Filoni David Baillie David Bradley David Hasselhoff David Legeno David Menkin David O’Hara David Oyelowo David P. Smith David Tennant David Thewlis Dee Bradley Baker Denis Lawson Dermot Crowley Devon Murray Dick Emery Domhnall Gleeson as Muruss Domhnall Gleeson as Russ Dustin Hoffman as Sweetpea Dwight Schultz as Clavi Eddie Redmayne as Tub Elissa Knight as Gibouliii Eliza Jane Schneider as Emma Elizabeth Banks as Oriel Ellen McLain Emile Hirsch Emily Mortimer Emma Tate Emma Thompson Emma Watson Eric Bauza Eric Christian Olsen Erica Luttrell Erik Bauersfeld Erik Passoja Erin Matthews Ernie Fosselius Ernie Hudson Evanna Lynch Frank Welker Fred Tatasciore Fred Willard Freddie Prinze Jr. Garrick Hagon Garry Chalk Gary Oldman Gemma Arterton Gemma Jones Geoff Johns Geoffrey Rush George Harris George Harrison Geraldine Somerville Gilbert Gottfried Giles New Giles Panton Gísli Örn Garðarsson Greg Cipes Gregg Bissonette Grey Griffin as Thai-A-Palooza 1 Grey Griffin as Thai-A-Palooza 2 Griffin Burns Guido Quaroni Guy Henry Gwendoline Christie Harold Ramis Harrison Chad Harrison Ford Harry Melling Harry Treadaway Harvey Jason Hassani Shapi Hayley Carmichael Heather Doerksen Helen McCrory Helen Stuart Helena Bonham Carter Henry Winkler Hoon Lee Howie Mandel Hugh Quarshie Hynden Walch Ian Hanlin Ian Hart Ian James Corlett Ian MacShane Idina Menzel Ike Amadi Irrfan Khan J.B. Blanc Jack Angel Jack Davenport Jack DeSena Jaime King Jake Gyllenhaal Jake Johnson Jake T. Austin James Arnold Taylor James Badge Dale James Earl Jones James Frain James Phelps James Remar Jamie Waylett Jamie Yeates Jason Bateman Jason Biggs Jason Canning Jason Isaacs Jason Sudelkis Jean Louisa Kelly Jeff Bennett Jeff Cohen Jeff Garlin Jeff Goodblum Jeff Gordon Jeff Pidgeon Jeff Rawles Jenifer Lewis Jenna Coleman Jennifer Hale Jennifer Smith Jenny Slate Jeremy Shada Jerry Molen Jess Harnell Jim Cummings Jim Parsons Jimmy Hibbert Joan Cusack Jodi Benson Joe Alaskey Joe Mantegna Joe Ranft Joel Edgerton John Barrowman John Benfield as Stingy John Boyega as Mark John Cygan John Diehl John DiMaggio John Gegenhuber John Goodman John Hollis John Hurt John Leeson John Lennon John Matuszak John Ratzenberger John Schneider John Turturro Johnny Depp Johnny Galecki Jon Favreau Jon Pertwee Jonathan Groff Jonathan Ke Huy Quan Jonathan Morgan Heit Jonathan Pryce Joseph May Joseph Mazello Josh Brolin as Scat Josh Gad as Olivia Scat Josh Gad as Thai-Olivia Josh Keaton Judy Greer Julian Bleach Julian Glover Julianne Moore Julie Walters Julie Wittner Justin Grollman Justin Rolland Kaitlyn Robrock Kaley Cuoco as Skyflora Karen Strassman as Skyvern Kari Wahlgren Kate Fleetwood Kate Higgins Kate McKinnon Kate McKinnon Katherine Von Till Kathleen Barr Kathleen Herles Kathy Najimy Katie Leung Katie McGrath Keira Knightley Keith Ferguson Keith Whickman Kelly Hu Kelly Macdonald Kelsey Grammer Kenneth Branagh Kenneth Colley Kerri Green Kevin McNally Kevin Michael Richardson Kevin Richardson Kevin Smith Khan Bonfils Khary Payton Kiele Sanchez Kimberly Brooks Kirk Thornton as Xero Blue Kristen Bell as Shell Kristen Wiig as Mama Bear Kunai Nayyar as Pa Bear Kyle Rideout as Crystal Lance Percival as Choral Larry the Cable Guy as Shell's Father Larry Ward as Maltire'D Laura Bailey Laura Dern Lauren Maher Lee Arenberg Leeanna Walsman Lenny Henry Leonard Garner Leslie Jones Lewis Macleod Liam Neeson Liam O'Brien Lily Nyamwasa Linda Larkin Lindsay Duncan Lloyd Sherr Lorelei King Louis Doyle Luke Youngblood Lupita Nyong'o MacInTalk Mackenzie Cook Madison Pettis Mae Whitman Maggie Smith Mandy Moore Marc Silk Marc Worden Mariah Caley Mariam Margoyles Mark Dodson Mark Hamill Mark Harelik Mark Williams Martha Plimpton Martin Clunes Martin Ferrero Martin Klebba Marton Csokas Mary Jo Catlett Maryke Hendrikse Matt Lanter Matt Sloan Matt Smith Matt Taylor Matthew Fox Matthew Lewis Matthew Lillard Matthew Wood Max von Sydow Maya Rudolph Mayim Blalik Melissa Rauch Meredith Salenger Michael Cera Michael Dobson Michael J. Fox Michael Jeter Michael Kaine Michael Stevens Michaela Cottrell Michelle Gomez Michelle Taylor Mick Wingert Mike Hayley Mike Pollock Mindy Cohn Morgan Freeman Mousy McCallum Mr. Lawrence Naomie Harris Natalia Tena Natalie Portman Ned Beatty Neil Casey Neve McIntosh Nicholas Briggs Nick Offerman Nick Robinson Nick Shirm Nicole Oliver Nika Futterman Niki Yang Nolan North Oliver Phelps Oliver Wyman Olivia d'Abo Olivia Olson Omar Sy Orlando Bloom Oscar Isaac Paddi Edwards Pam Ferris Pat Welsh Patrick Troughton Paul Angelis Paul Dooley Paul Eiding Paul McCartney Paul McGann Paulie Litt Pendleton Ward Penélopes Cruz Pete Postlethwaite Peter Capaldi Peter Cartwright Peter Cushing Peter Davidson Peter Dinklage Peter Geddis Peter Jacobson Peter Jason Peter Lurie Phil Hayes Phil LaMarr Polly Lou Livingston R. Lee Ermey Racquel Belmonte as Thai-Shroud Rain as Mellow Scat Ralph Fiennes Ralph Herforth Ralph Ineson Rena Owen Richard Atterborough Richard Harris Richard Schiff Riley Thomas Stewart Ringo Starr Rob Paulsen Robbie Coltrane Robert Downey Jr. Robert Firth Robert Knox Robert Pattinson Robert Webb Robin Atkin Downes Rochelle Douglas Rodger Bumpass Roger Craig Smith Roger Lloyd-Pack Ronald Falk Rosario Dawson Roseanne Barr Rupert Degas Rupert Grint Russi Taylor Ruth Wilson Saginaw Grant Sam Claflin Sam Neill Sam Riegel Sam Witwer Samuel Jackson Samuel L. Jackson Scott Menville Scott Porter Sean Astin Sean Biggerstaff Sigourney Weaver Sigourney Weaver Silas Carson Simon Helberg Simon Pegg Sophie Aldred Stacy Keach Stellan Skarsgård Stephen Amell Stephen Graham Stephen Merchant Steve Blum Steve Speirs Steve Toussaint Steven Blum Su Pollard Suzie Toase Sylvester McCoy Tara Strong Tasia Valenza Taylor Gray Téa Leoni Teala Dunn Ted Burnett Ted Ludzik Temuera Morrison Terrence Carson Thomas F. Duffy Thomas Kretschmann Tim Allen Timothy Spall Tiya Sircar Togo Igawa Tom Baker Tom Cruise Tom Felton Tom Hanks Tom Hiddleston Tom Hollander Tom Kane Tom Kenny Tom Mooncroft Tom Wilkinso Tony Shalhoub Travis Oates Travis Willingham Trevor Morgan Troy Baker Tux Akindoyeni Ty Simpkins Vanessa Branch Vanessa Lee Chester Vanessa Marshall Vanessa Redgrave Vince Vaughn Vincent D'Onofrio as Snoopy Vincent Tong as Pika Vyvan Pham as Carib Wallace Shawn as Shuri Warwick Davis as Sparkles Warwick Davis as Theodore Wayne Knight as Under Whoopi Goldberg as Rena Will Arnett as William Will Ferrell as Renasaurus William Atherton as Balcony William Fichtner as Geromino William H. Macy as Tendric William Hartnell as Roython William Salyers as Wolford Yuri Lowenthal as Robocologize Zach Galifianakis as Natoless Zach Mills as Clebia Zach Tyler Eisen as Sunshine Zachary Levi as Plovar Zoe Saldana as Carocoal Zoé Wanamaker as Takeasaurus Trivia Elmo Sitting right it felt like two of them wink. Category:Sesame Street